Private Lessons
by parva.noctua
Summary: Professor Snape agrees to give Hermione an extra potions lesson, but she gets a bit more than she expected. *pure smut*
1. Chapter 1

As I dropped my bag onto the floor, a book fell out of my bag. Professor Snape looked at it. By the look in his eyes it was clear that he knew that that book could only be found in the Restricted Section.

"Would you like to explain to me how you came to be in the possession of this book, Miss Granger?" he asked.

I didn't want to jeopardize the opportunity of these private potions lessons, but I also knew that Professor Snape was not stupid, and would probably not continue the lessons if I lied to him.

I must have waited longer than I had realized to answer him, because I was snapped out of my thinking as he slammed his hands on the table on either side of me. He looked incredibly angry, angrier than I had ever seen him or anyone else in my life. He didn't say anything. He just stood there, glaring holes into my eyes. I was too scared to speak, but I glared back at him. We stood there in complete silence and stillness for what seemed like an eternity, until I felt his lips on mine. I didn't know what else to do, so I kissed him back. Taking the invitation, he then moved his lips on mine; it was soft and wet, but also hard at the same time. We kissed for a few minutes until eventually his hand found a place on my waist. He traced along my torso, going up to my chest, grazing my breasts, then down along my abdomen and then resting on my hip. He lifted the hem on my sweater and lifted it over my head.

Once my sweater was off, he looked down at me, noticing that I hadn't worn a bra that day. My nipples were hard, obviously poking through the thin white fabric of my blouse. He began kissing me again while slowly unbuttoning my top. Once he reached the last button, he looked at me. Then he parted my blouse, reached forward, and began massaging my right breast. I just stared at his hand. Then, he leaned down and licked my left nipple. I closed my eyes and sighed in pleasure as he licked around it, then took it in his mouth, sucking and biting. After about a minute, he switched, massaging my left breast and sucking the right.

While keeping my nipple in his mouth, his hand began to wander again, this time to my thigh. He began tracing up my leg underneath my skirt until finally settling on my crotch. I shivered a moaned softly.

"Has anyone else ever touched you here?" he asked, tracing circles over my wetness.

"Umm, no," I sighed.

"Do you touch yourself?" he asked, applying more pressure.

"Sometimes."

"What do you think about when you do?"

"Um… you."

"Good." He parted my panties to the side and started sliding his fingers along my slit. I moaned a bit louder, and then he slowly slid a finger inside me. His hands were much bigger than mine, so I felt much more filled than ever before. He slowly slid his finger in and out of me. I leaned my head back, moaning more as he slipped a second finger. He started fingering me faster and harder. I was moaning more and more as I felt myself getting closer. My legs were trembling so hard, he had to place his free hand on my back to keep me from falling. Finally, I reached the edge.

"Oh! Professor Snape!" I screamed out in pleasure as he continued fingering me through my orgasm.

He kissed me again, this time more passionate than before. After separating, he withdrew his fingers and stepped back, looking at me.

"Strip," he said.

I wanted to do anything to feel like I just had, so I listened. I let my blouse slip from my shoulders and then down to the ground. Then I unfastened my skirt, letting it fall as well. And finally slid off my panties, stepping out of my skirt. I stood in front of him, completely exposed. He walked up to me, unfastening his trousers.

"Get on your knees." I did so. He pulled out his long, very erect member. "Lick it."

I stuck out my tongue and flicked the tip on his cock with it. It was slightly salty. Then I did it again, this time licking the whole head. Finally, I kissed the head, and then licked from about halfway to the tip. Then he grabbed my head and pushed his cock into my mouth. He began grinding his hips slowly, thrusting in and out of my mouth. I looked up to see his eyes closed. Clearly he was enjoying it, so I began bobbing my head, meeting his movements. I was getting more and more of him inside. When I was almost all the way, I felt him tense, then roughly grab my hair and yank my head away from him. I looked up at him in confusion, before he roughly grabbed my waist and threw me onto my back.

He got on his knees in from of me, spread my legs apart, and then I felt fireworks. He began licking me. First, he licked circles around my entrance, all over my labia. IT was unlike anything I have imagined. Then, he took a few slow, long licks from my arsehole to my clit, lightly flicking it each time. I moaned, and then he licked circles around my hole again, getting close until it was inside. He fucked me with his tongue slowly. While inside, he would lick circles, reaching every surface. I threw my head back, moaning louder than before. While licking inside me, he rubbed my clit with his thumb. Then he withdrew his tongue and replaced it with two fingers, immediately fingering me faster and harder than before. I moaned louder and louder, trying to reach for and grab anything I could find, eventually grabbing my breasts, squeezing my nipples as he fingered me, separating his fingers inside me stretching me. Then he started sucking on my clit and I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed again in ecstasy and he sucked and fingered me through my climax until I was limp and panting.

He reached up and kissed me. I could taste myself on him as he stuck his tongue in my mouth. His fingers retreated from my hole and rubbed my slit again. Then he reached down, grabbed his cock, and began sliding it along me.

"Do you want it?" he asked.

"Mmm, yes," I responded, almost begging

I felt him try to push himself into me.

"You're so tight," he groaned into my ear.

He pushed harder until the head popped into me. He was so big. I felt him slide farther and farther into me. I could feel him stretching me. Sometimes he would pull out, and then push back in going just a little further in, until he reached a place that didn't want to give.

"Relax," he said, as he licked and lightly bit my neck. Then I felt a sharp pain that sent a shock through my entire body.

"It hurts!"

"I know." He said, leaning down to lick and suck on my nipples again, he pushed more into me, until he finally stopped.

"Is it… all in?"

"Yes."

He waited about a minute before slowly pulling out and then pushing all the way back in in one swift motion. I moaned loudly, grabbing onto his waist. He started to slowly fuck me. I moaned with each thrust. I was gripping tighter and tighter on his waist until he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head on the floor, gradually gaining speed and force.

Eventually he was pounding into me, holding my wrists above my head with one hand, and grabbing a fistful of my hair with the other. The only sounds in a cold, dark dungeon room were the sounds of our skin meeting and our moans. I struggled against him as he held me in place as I got closer and closer.

"MMM, Hermione!" Finally he tensed up and I felt a warmth shooting farther into me.

As he came inside me, I moaned and came with him. "Oh, FUCK PROFESSOR!" He reached down and rubbed my clit, riding me through my third orgasm.

When we both stopped cumming, he paused for a moment, catching his breath over me. He let go of my wrists and pulled out of me. I felt his cum leak out of my sore, wet pussy. He stood up, pushed his cock pack into his trousers and fastened them back. "You should get dressed and head back to your dormitory before it gets too late."

"Y-yes, Professor." I stood up and slowly walked to my clothes to put them back on.

"I'm giving twenty points to Gryffindor for your willingness to go beyond regular class requirements. Come back tomorrow evening and we can learn more."

"Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was odd. Professor Snape paid no attention to me in class. And so far during our private lesson, he was acting just as he normally does. Had I imagined everything yesterday? Was it all a dream?

Then, as I was putting the final touches on my potion for the night, I felt a hand begin carressing my bum. He gave it a squeeze before moving up and around to massage my breasts. He brought a hand up, pushed my hair away from my left shoulder, then licked and bit my neck. I closed my eyes, sighing in pleasure. Then he let go and roughly pushed me down to lean over the worktable. He lifted my skirt up to expose my bum to him. I looked back to see him staring at me. Then he got on his knees and pulled off my panties.

"Do you want to feel like yesterday, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor. Please."

He spread my legs so I had to rest my weight on the table, and then I felt his tongue on my labia. Somehow it felt even better than before. He licked and suck on my clitoris, making me grab the edge of the table and moan. Then he licked from my clitoris, dipping into my pussy, before settling to licking slowly around my arsehole.

"Oh, Professor Snape…"

"Hush," he said, before slipping in a finger. He started fingering my arse while licking around it. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. It didn't hurt, but definitely felt odd. Then he slipped in a second finger, making it slightly more uncomfortable, but still not painful. I moaned as he fingered me, and rubbed my clitoris with his other hand.

"Oh, Professor. I'm so close!" Just moments away from orgasm, he stopped. I whimpered in disappointment as he pulled his fingers out of me and stepped back. I could hear him unfastening his trousers. Then I felt him rubbing his cock along my slit.

"Do you want it?" He asked.

"Yes, please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me," I begged.

Then he shoved it in my pussy, all the way in one movement. I moaned so loud as he immediately started fucking me. He gripped my hips as he increased in speed. It felt even better than yesterday, I wasn't sure how much longer I could take.

"Mmm, Professor Sna-AH!" I came so hard. He pounded into me while I came, making it last longer than I thought possible.

When I finally settled down, he pulled out of me.

"Now for something a little different," he said.

"What do you mean? -Oh" My eyes popped open as I felt him trying to push into my arsehole.

"Relax," he groaned, and them slapped my cheek.

I tried relaxing as much as I could. It didn't seem like he was going to get in, and then I squeaked as I felt the head pop inside.

"Good girl," he groaned as he slowly entered me.

"Professor, it-"

"It will feel better soon."

He kept slowly pushing in and stretching me. It hurt, but not as bad as yesterday, so I gripped the table and just let him do it. He was so big. Finally he was all the way in. He stayed there a moment before pulling almost out and shoving it back in. I scream in a mixture of pleasure and uncomfort. He began slowly fucking my arse. Short movements at first, and gradually going more and more before he was pulling out and and pushing all the way in each time. He groaned behind me as he gripped my hips as he fucked me faster and faster.

I started moaning, getting used to the feeling and starting to actually enjoy it.

"Mmm, Professor."

He reached around with one hand to rub my clitoris as he pounded into me. I moaned getting closer.

I finally reached climax and screamed in pleasure. As I came, I felt his stream shoot inside my again. He tensed and growled as he held his cock inside me, filling me with semen. When he both finished, I lied on the table, catching my breath. He pulled out of me, and I felt his cum leak out. He rubbed my arse with the head of his cock, then ran it down to my pussy, spreading his cum around.

Then he stepped away. I turned around to see him putting his trouser back on. Then he bent down to put my panties back on me, biting my cheek in the process.

"Back to your dorms, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

As I entered the dungeons, I was nervous. I wanted this to continue; Professor Snape made me feel thing I had never dreamt of before. But… what else was there to learn? How long until he grew tired of me and I had to find someone else to fulfill those feelings?

I opened the door to the potions classroom, walked down to the door of Professor Snape's office, and hesitated. I stood there for what felt like an eternity, until I finally gathered the courage to open it.

Professor Snape was sitting at his desk, grading papers it seemed. When I opened the door, he looked at me and slowly rose to stand behind his desk.

"You'll be pleased to know that you had, of course, earned another superior paper," he said.

"Thank you," I responded, stepping into the office and closing the door behind me.

He walked around to the front of his desk, stood there, and examined me.

"I think we should cut right to the chase," he said. "You current potion still needs a couple of days to brew, and we both know the main reason we're here."

"…Yes," I responded.

"Strip."

Almost immediately from his command, I put my bag on the ground and quickly removed my clothes.

I was there, standing naked in front of him. He eyes me up and down. I looked at his crotch; it was difficult to tell through the light catching black if he was growing bigger or not.

"Come here," he said. I did as I was told. I walked close to him, trying not to seem to eager, until I was just a foot in front him and he told me to "Stop."

I stopped in front of him. He reached both hands forward and began massaging my breasts. I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch. He then began exploring my body. Just before reaching me crotch, he pulled away.

"Lie on your back," he said.

"Yes… Professor," I said, slowly lieing back.

"I want you to show me… how you touch yourself. Just pretend your in your usual spot, and show me what you do." I saw a slight smirk on his face.

I was a bit nervous. What if it wasn't good enough for him? Plus, I wanted HIM to touch ME. But I wanted to please him. So I closed my eyes. I lie down on my back. I started lightly touching myself everywhere, tracing circles around my entrance and rubbing my clitoris. Then I slipped tow fingers in myself. I started fingering myself, faster and faster. I squeezed my breast as I almost came.

I opened my eyes to see Professor Snape above me, stroking his cock. I looked into his eyes and moaned, fingering myself faster. Before I realized it , Professor Snape knelt down and shoved his cock into my mouth. He started fucking my mouth, closing his eyes and groaning as he got farther into my throat.

I didn't think I could take any more, so I pulled away from his cock, but suddenly he grabbed my hair and pulled me all the way onto him as he came into my throat. I couldn't help but swallow and he shoved himself into me more. He groaned and I felt his balls tense with each pulse of semen.

When he finally stopped, he popped his cock out of my mouth and looked at me. I looked back at him and continued to stroke my clitoris. Suddenly he flipped me over onto my stomach, and spread my cheeks, sliding his cock along my arse.

"Did you like it last time?" he asked.

"Yes…" I said hesitantly.

Suddenly, he pushed his already hard cock against my arsehole and then popped in. I yelped as he immediately began pounding into my hole.

"OH! Professor SNAPE! OH! It hurts!"

He kept fucking me.

"OH! Please STOP!" I begged. He kept pounding into my arse. It wasn't as enjoyable as before; I hadn't has time to get used to it. He held my hands above my head and fucked my harder. He groaned as I just wished every second he would stop.

Finally he pulled out. I gave a sigh of relief.

Then, he pulled my hip up so that my bum was arching toward him. He slid his cock along my pussy before pushing into it. This felt much better and I moaned along with him.

Ugh, Merlin you're tight!" he moaned as he slowly fucked my pussy.

He fucked me slow at first, finally letting me enjoy it. Then he gradually increased, fucking me harder and faster until I couldn't handle it anymore.

"FUCK! PROFESSOR! I came and shook as he held my hips in place until he finally shot a second load deep inside my hole. I moaned as he moaned and he fell on top of me.

We laid there, breathing together after orgasm.

Finally he pulled out of me. He turned me over again. "Clean yourself off of me," he said.

I held my tongue out and licked any semen residue off of his cock.

"Good girl," he said.

I hated and loved at the same time him calling me that.

"You should get back to your dorm," he said. "I'll have to come up with something more challenging for your next lesson."


	4. Final Lesson Punishment

Christmas Holiday. Normally I would hae gone home, but not this year. It was more important that I stay at Hogwarts. And maybe something else might happen as well.

I walked into Professor Snape's office. He was grading papers, and didn't look up at me as I entered and closed the door behind me.

"Finish your potion from yesterday, Miss Granger," he said without taking his eyes or quill away from the paper.

"Yes, sir," I said, putting my bag down and getting to work.

I looked back at him several times, but he never looked at me. Had I done something wrong before?

Finally after an entire hour, he spoke to me.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" he asked.

I turned around to look at him, but he was still focused on his work." Um, no," I said.

"So you will be here the entire break?" he asked, finally raising his eyes to meet mine.

"Yes," I said.

"Good." He paused. "Are you finished with your potion?"

"Um, yes, sir." I set my want down on the table next to the cauldron.

Professor Snape got up from his desk, walked over to me and inspected my potion.

"Excellent work, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor."

I stood still next to him, waiting for anything.

"Why don't you come with me, Miss Granger. I have something to show you."

He turned around and walked to the back corner of his office. I followed him, and once we reached the wall, a door appeared. He opened it, and we stepped inside. Behind the door was obviously a living space. It was dark and small, but also cozy. There was a small living area with a couch and fireplace, and in the back was a large bed. Professor Snape kept walking toward the bed. Was he finally going to make love to me somewhere other than the cold floor of his office? Once we reached the bed together, he turned back to me.

"Strip," he said, and I obeyed, immediately taking off my entire uniform.

Once I was bare in front of him, he just looked me over for a couple of minutes.

"Professor-"

"-Quiet," he said. "Lie on the bed."

I did as I was told, slowly climbing onto the large bed, lying on my back, my knees together and I hands just below my breasts. He climbed on top of me, and I felt a nervous rush. He didn't touch me, just hovered over me, staring at my body.

Suddenly he grabbed both of my hands and held them over my head with one hand. With his other, he pulled out his wand and bound my wrists together above my head. Then he sat back and spread my legs apart, binding each of my ankles in place. I couldn't move any of my limbs as I was spread wide open for him.

I looked up at him as he took of his robe and shirt and then pulled his hard cock out of his trousers. He started stroking it, just looking at me bound in front of him.

He slowly came closer to me, sitting his knees over my chest and pushed his cock into my mouth. I could barely move my head to suck him. Then he started thrusting into my mouth, grabbing my hair and hitting my back of my throat. I gagged and he pulled out, rubbing the head of his cock over my lips. Then he slowly traced down my body with his cock, circling my nipples and down my abdomen until reaching my pussy and suddenly thrust into me.

I screamed and moaned as immediately he fucked me hard and fast. I wanted to grab onto anything, but I still couldn't move. He grabbed my hips and sunk deep into me. I screamed again as I came and he fucked me through my orgasm.

"OH PROFESSOR! OH, I 'M CUMMING!"

All he did was pound into me harder. My orgasm lasted longer than I thought possible.

When I finally stopped, he kept fucking me.

"Oh, god, Professor…." I moaned softly.

He slowed down, grinding into me, pushing all the way in and pulling all the way out. With one hand he reached forward to squeeze my nipple and with the other he rubbed my clitoris.

He grunted and groaned as I got close to cumming again. He picked up his pace again, still massaging my breasts and clit.

"Oh, Professor! I'm going to cum again!" I moaned, looking up at him.

He dropped down on top of me, pounding into my pussy, and grabbed a handful of my hair. He groaned loudly into my ear as I felt his cum shoot inside me. I screamed as I came again.

After we finished, we lied there panting. Finally, he got up and pulled out of me. I felt his cum leak out of my hole.

Professor Snape stood up and started putting his clothes back on.

"Professor, can I…"

"You're going to stay here for a couple of days, until I'm done with you," he said.

"But,"

"No buts," he said.

It excited me, but also frightened me. What was he going to do? As all these thoughts ran through my head, he turned around and walked back out to his office. I didn't know how long he was going to be, so I closed my eyes and tried to rest.

As I slept, I dreamt of Professor Snape's huge cock inside me. I could almost feel it stretching my holes. Until I suddenly realized I wasn't just imagining it. I opened my eyes to see Professor Snape on top of me. I screamed in surprise as I felt his cock deep inside my arsehole. He reached up and covered my mouth, and started fucking my harder.

His eyes were closed and he was grunting. I moaned into his hand as he gave the hardest thrust I ever felt into me, and then I felt his cum shoot inside me again. I could feel his cock pulse as his load filled my hole.

He took his hand from my mouth, pulled out of me, and fell onto the opposite side of the bed.

Suddenly I woke up again. I looked over to see the Professor Snape gone again, but to my surprise, I was on my side. I moved my stiff arms and legs, sitting up and stretching. I looked around the living space, wondering if there was a lavatory. There was another door. I didn't know where it led, so I tried it out. As I opened to door, to my relief, there was a toilet.

I went back to the bed and saw a glass of water on the table next to where I was. I picked it up and gulped it down in seconds.

I didn't know where Professor Snape was, and I didn't know when he would be back, but I assumed he wanted me to stay here. I didn't want to make him angry, so I put my skirt and blouse back on, and went to sit next to the fireplace. My back was next to the couch, so I pulled out a book and read.

I almost finished my book when I heard the door open. I looked up to see Professor Snape enter. He eyes me on the floor, closed the door behind him, and walked toward me.

"Miss Granger…"

"Yes?" I closed me book, set it on the floor and stood up.

"I trusted your judgement enough to know what you were and were not allowed to do… however… what made you think you were allowed to get clothed?"

"I… I was…"

"Take them off," he ordered.

I immediately did as I was told.

"Get back to the bed."

"Yes, sir."

I walked back to the back and lie back on my back.

"Turn over," he said, taking off his clothes as well.

I turned over, raising my bum in the air a bit for him. Immediately I felt him grab my hands again, placing them over my head and binding them in place. He grabbed my hips and placed my bum exactly where he wanted them before binding my ankles again.

"I think, a bit of punishment is in order for you to learn your lesson this time, Miss Granger."

"Um… sure." I said hesitantly.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain on my bum. I yelped as he struck each cheek four times each.

"Oh, Professor, please…" I started begging him to stop, before he grabbed each cheek, pulling them apart and started licking my hole. I moaned and pushed back against him as he ate both my holes. Then he slipped two fingers in each hole, thrusting them in and out. I moaned into the pillow in front of me as he fingered me with one hand and took turns striking my cheeks with the other.

"Professor, I'm going to cum!" I yelled into the pillow as I got closer. Just before I released, he pulled his fingers out of me. "Mmm, professor, please."

"Not yet." Then I felt something harder and bigger than his cock pushing against my arsehole. "Relax," he groaned and whatever it was popped inside. It was huge.

"Oh, Professor, it hurts…"

"You're being punished, remember?"

I groaned as he pushed it farther into me until I finally felt the hilt of it reach the outside. Then without warning he sunk his cock into my pussy, slowly fucking me and keeping the other object deep inside my arse. I moaned at the intense full feeling as he slowly gained momentum, eventually pounding into my pussy.

"Oh, Professor!" I screamed as I came and he struck my cheeks again. They were so sore it felt both raw and numb.

He fucked me harder as I came, and suddenly he pulled the other object out of my arse, pulled his cock out of my pussy, and plunged his cock into my arse, fucking me harder than ever before. He grunted and gripped my hips as he pounded into me. Finally he leaned forward, reaching around to grab my breasts and he came inside me again.

He pulled out of me, his cum leaking from my hole. He undid my bindings and I dropped to my stomach, panting.

"I have errands to run. Stay here and don't get dressed." He put his clothes back on and left again.

Over the next few days I stayed in his living quarters. I woke up in the middle of the night to him inside me. One morning I only sucked him, and I wasn't allowed to stop until he came. He used all of my holes however and whenever he wanted, and I loved it. It was the most intense week of my life and I don't think I'll ever forget it.


End file.
